Not Your Time
by ILOVETOSWIM23
Summary: This story id cannon uptill where jk rowling left of. But then it gets a bit AU. The dead come alive. Cannon pairings complete for now. PM me if you think I should continue
1. Returning

Harry could hardly breath it was over at last. He no longer had the threat of Voldemort hanging over his head, the elder wand was dealt with hidden away in Dumbledores Tomb.

He was on his way to the common room, Ron and Hermione had gone to meet the rest of the Weasley family in the great hall.

The Weasley's he thought to himself and felt a punch like feeling in his gut. How could they ever accept him after what had happened to Fred. Or Andromeda for that matter. Or anyone at Hogwarts.

With a heavy heart he went to the Gryffindor Common room, thinking that he so badly wanted a sandwich.

When he asked the fat lady if he needed a password she just said "not for you".

So he collapsed down onto a chair and called Kreacher.

Who happily bowed to him and went to get the sandwiches. He was halfway through the plate of sandwiches when he heard people screaming and crying. He quickly got up and through the portrait hole to see what was the matter. He followed the cheering down to the great hall and found everyone cheering and celebrating. He was stunned at what he saw.

Fred and George crying and talking and laughing.

Tonks and Remus kissing each other and Andromeda running up and handing them a blue haired baby.

Colin and Dennis taking pictures of everything.

He couldn't believe his eyes. Was this a joke or something.

He was just about to walk out the door thinking that this was only a trick played on his tired and battered brain. When Ginny ran up to him.

" Harry" she screamed and throwing herself in his arms " The castle worked its magic once more and protected everyone in the castle"

"But I don't understand" he cried to Ginny who gave him a look of confusion as well.

When all of a sudden a boom was heard throughout the castle and grounds. Everyone looked up from their celebrations and pointed there wands at the ceiling when a voice was heard.

"Light side do not fear me, I mean you no harm. The dead was evaluated in front of the council. The council voted that there life's were cut to short. Anyone that fought for Harry Potter was returned to the land of the living. Do not worry, anyone carrying a dark mark on their arm was left dead and will be sent straight to Hell."

"But Severus Snape" started Harry

"Do not worry he was evaluated because we decided that there was something different surrounding him. He was given the choice of coming back or moving on he choose to move on saying that there was nothing left here for him. But he was given the highest honors and sent where all the heroes go when they go." said the voice

"Thank you" Harry said with tears glinting in his eyes

"Good Bye"

Everyone looked at each other and couldn't quite believe what they had heard. Harry started and remembered Ginny in his arm. He looked down at her and with tears in his eyes he kissed her.

Everyone started cheering. A cheer that nearly brought down Hogwarts once more.

Harry and Ginny were still kissing without a care in the world, when all of a sudden Fred came up behind them and pushed them apart saying "you guys my heart may have just started beating, but that doesn't mean it can withstand that nor anyone else's for that matter." with a look of plain disgust clear on his face.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and their voice's clear as day ringing throughout the room said. "SHUT UP FRED"

**Hope you liked it, if you didn't please don't review to tell me how stupid or unrealistic it is I know, thats why it was AU. If you liked it please review. If you review mine ill read yours and review it as long as you don't ship Harry and Draco. If you want me to keep going please tell me as I have other ideas but if people think its stupid then I wont bother.**


	2. Healing

"Now thats not away to welcome someone back from the dead now is it?" Asked Fred

"Fred, I can't believe your back I love you so much I was so afraid that you were guuu" Ginny started to cry uncontrollably falling into Fred's arms.

The Weasley family quickly surrounded them crying and screaming and shouting with joy.

The were all crowding around Harry and Ginny and Fred when Ron accidentally bumped into Harry sending him sprawling on the floor. Remus and Tonks, ran to him from were they had been quietly talking and watching the family with laughter evident in their eyes.

"Harry" shouted remus handing Teddy to Tonks are you alright?

"Ya, ya" he said a faint voice when they started to pul him up he groaned in pain.

"ouch" he groaned

"whats wrong" said Percy

"Im not sure" said Harry

"stay here Harry" said tonks running to get Mme Pompery

Ginny fell to her knees next to him and gently touched his neck trying to find pulse. Well she was doing this her arm gently brushed a spot near his heart. He made a very loud groan.

"Hold on" said Ginny gently moving his shirt up. What she found horrified her.

Running from right by his heart across his shoulder and wrapping around his bicep was a deep red scar. Surrounded by a large purple bluish colored bruise.

"I think I found the problem" said Ginny trying to take a deep breath and not puke all over Harry. She gently turned his head still looking for a pulse.

Right at that moment Mme Pomphrey and Tonks returned who both gasped and their faces drained of color.

without a word conjured bandages and some disinfectant.

"Dear, Im afraid this is going to hurt quite a lot but I must clean it out so it doesn't get infected" She said

"Thats okay, Im used to it by now, It can't be worse than skelgrow." He said with a small laugh

Ginny gently took his head and started tracing the horrible words that Umbitch had forced him to carve in his skin.

Mme Pomphrey wet a cloth with disinfectant and placed it righ tover the deepest part of the cut, along his shoulder.

Ginny could feel his body tense and saw him grit his teeth.

Everyone quickly started up a conversation in hopes of keeping Harry's mind of the pain.

"So what exactly happened between me and the wall having a not so secret meeting and all of us coming back" Fred said with a forced grin on his face

"Well all of a sudden this voice coming from the ceiling said that Harry should give himself up and go to the forest, he being the noble git he is he went and met with Voldemort in the forest from there I'm just as confused as you" said Ron

"Well" Harry said in a pained voice

"I went down to the forest and had some tea with Voldemort..." "sorry sorry just kidding" Said Harry " Ill tell you all later somewhere more private" he said

"Well I cleaned your arm up more or less" Mme Pomphrey said "but I'm going to do a quick check before I let you up" said Mme Pomphrey with a gentle push she pushed him back to the ground since he was trying to get up once more.

"Alright" Harry said with a sigh

She muttered a spell and everyone surrounding Harry could a hear loud beep when she passed her wand over his left shoulder and head.

"Dear me, " she said when with the help of the Weasley men she turned him onto his side. "Your shoulder is nearly snapped in two and out of its socket. Ill have to put it back in its place." she said with a sharp tut

"will you two help me" she said pointing to Bill and Ron.

"Of course" they replied

She showed them where to hold his steady so he couldn't move and gently wrapped her hands around his already bloody and injured shoulder.

Harry was watching this whole thing with calculating eyes.

"On the count of three. One, Two, Three" she said forcifly putting his arm into place

He tensed and groaned loudly "I survived Voldemort only to be killed by my pain from my own shoulder" he said with a shadow of his cocky grin on his face.

She healed his concussion on his head with a wave of her wand and with the help of Ron and Bill lifted Harry into a sitting position leaning against a nearby wall

"Im going to bandage your shoulder because it and the cut will be fairly tender for a couple of days. I want you to go to bed" Mme Pomphrey said summoning a bottle of dreamless sleep and tightly bandaging his arm across his body covering the deep scar.

"Can I least sleep in the tower" Harry said with a puppy dog look on his face after she finished not being able to concentrate well she jolted his arm around.

"Alright but someone must keep an eye on you" she said

" I will" Ginny said quickly with an impish grin on her face

"So will we" Said Ron pointing to himself and Hermione after seeing the look on Ginny's face

" And us" said the rest of the Weasley family and Remus and Tonks

**Sorry, not alot of the family coming back, but a scene that I though always should have been included in peoples fanfictions of 19 years later. Like he just came back from the dead for pete's sake he's didn't fight in a teaparty.**

**The next scene will be him talking with Ginny! Please Review Thank you so much, to Raven Whitewolf for her/his amazing reviews( no idea which :-) LO**


End file.
